Chrissy Clermont
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Lucy Fry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Chrissy Clermont |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| ambitious, ruthless, stealthy, malicious, savage, manipulative, wise, clever, devious, vicious, selfish, narcissistic, egotistical mischievous, evil, sassy, sarcastic, intelligent, bossy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Bad |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 345 Ericson Street |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Chris Jordan (ex-boyfriend) Luis Figueroa (boyfriend) Logan Wilde (one sided crush, ended) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Luis |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Rachel, Kaveena, Chris, Christina, Tara, Lauren, Daniel, Steven, Floyd, Chelsea |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| The Cheerios, being popular, taking her haters down |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Well at least I'm popular, bitch" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }|Reflections |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Chrissy Clermont is a major character on Teen Justice. Chrissy is an student of Kendall High School where she is a member of Teen Justice. Biography S1= Personality Famously manipulative, Chrissy knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. Her strategic smarts have proven effective. She competes with her sights solely on winning and being popular and not on making friends, using others at her advantage and only being kind when she may ultimately be benefited. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. Chirssy, as the secondary-main antagonist of the season, enters the club in order to be a famous person, like the alumni, rather than for making friends. Chrissy has used many different methods in order to get ahead in the club including manipulation, deception, lies, betrayal, and most notably fake friendships. This leads to her being hated by almost all of the members. She often manipulates to get what she wants. Chrissy is very concerned with preserving her image. She is willing to take down just about anyone to maintain that image, even those closest to her. She is also extremely narcissistic and selfish. Relationships Chris= Songs S9= ;Solos ep4f (24dcgfhvjbknml.jpg|I Say a Little Prayer (Am I Blue)|link=I Say a Little Prayer ;Duets Ep4f (26vh yv ijbhbjnj .jpg|Gold (Rachel) (I'm With You)|link=Gold Ep4f_(819938484u8584u84.jpg|Popular Song (Chris) (All For One)|link=All For One ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S10= ;Solos original.jpg|Lie a Little Better (Writing on The Walls)|link=Lie a Little Better ;Duets ep4f (64999jhfn.jpg|Picture (Luis) (Candle In The Wind)|link=Picture Ep4f_(20ertyhgdfs.jpg|I Hate U, I Love U (Luis) (Welcome to Glee-Land)|link=I Hate U, I Love U Ep4f_(21384u8ri88.jpg|Falling Slowly (Logan) (Writing on The Walls)|link=Falling Slowly ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Reccurring Character Category:Teen Justice Category:Villan